


Aniseed

by Halcyon99



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Dubious Consent, First Time, Foreplay, Graphic Description, M/M, Mild Knifeplay, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, alley bjs, alley hjs, aniseed? more like anisin? hahahaha, mild scent kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon99/pseuds/Halcyon99
Summary: It was a known fact that a large majority of the Japanese population detest anything to do with the spice Anise, many generations growing up on that medicinal and sickly taste that would set throats on fire from the overbearing taste. Lingering,  and etched into the back of many minds, it's syrupy aftertaste repels many. But of course Izaya was that 1% or 0.1% of the population to be able to tolerate the scent and taste of that spice, even like it?Shizuo thought sardonically, was it the scent or Izaya messing with his head?





	1. Chapter 1

It was a known fact that a large majority of the Japanese population detest anything to do with the spice Anise, many generations growing up on that medicinal and sickly taste that would set throats on fire from the overbearing taste. Lingering, and etched into the back of many minds, it's syrupy aftertaste repels many. But of course Izaya was that 1% or 0.1% of the population to be able to tolerate the scent and taste of that spice, even like it?

\--

The fleabag somehow managed to smell worse. Worse than the usual stench, one of heavy cologne and the barest scent of strong green tea embedded into his ridiculous coat. The smell was disgustingly overwhelming yet nostalgic?

Medicinal almost but not of the variety he is too accustomed to being antiseptic: stinging wounds, anti-bacterial swabs prodding into reopened scabs. Instead aromatic but overbearing underlying the herbal strong scent that seemed burned into his memories, nothing came to mind. 

A loud crashing sound of the vending machine brought Izaya’s focus back to the beast. The early summer breeze swept through his messy hair, ruffling his bleach fringe against his sun kissed skin, like he observed not too long ago the monster did seem to be subdued and placid despite still hunched over, gripping a now invisible vending machine. 

This was a new discovery to the informant. Did he finally learn that the personification of violence could be subdued simply by aniseed? His tongue briefly wrapped around the curious sweet. Although he wasn’t a fan of sweets the aftertaste of aniseed was right to his tastes. Not too sweet, flavourful and the herbal taste balanced it into a mature flavour just to his liking. 

What a ridiculous spectacle. Murmurs broke through the preemptive silence, the afternoon crowd was expecting entertainment, vicariously living through himself and Shizu-chan yet freely complaining about the destruction that comes with such entertainment. Humans were always complex creatures, most being unaware of their own hypocrisies or unable to act against it even in their more passionate moments. Flaws were only one of many reasons humans were so intriguing.

Sun’s glare prevented Izaya from seeing Shizuo’s gaze, whether that be in a heated daze or barely comprehending his primary murderous intent on himself. He needed to see if this does have a concrete effect on him for future plans or at least he could please his humans, just for a little longer. 

Shizuo would never admit it, but sometimes indirectly, Izaya-kun’s appearance at a certain angle and decent lighting could make him look like a somewhat decent person. Sun rays would highlight the softer areas of his face, fragile cheekbones with shadows falling lightly across his skin like porcelain, waiting to be cracked. Today the Summer breeze brushed aside most of his fringe from around his eyes- instead of sadism, they shone with more of a childish curiosity. This was probably a trick of his eyes in the heat. 

Bright light replaced, his accustomed violet film, it was all a flash and it was all thAT GNAT who was standing breathing in his face like an ASSHOLE! Twirling hi-Kasuka’s gift in his filthy paws, to hell with that pleasant smell. The bastard is twiddling their arms, slender fingers sliding up the temples, even steaming up the lenses.  
“Look Shizu-chan, your sunglasses were so messy. I cleaned them up nice and sparkly, I’m surprised these aren’t broken yet but these can always be another pair.” 

Lunging forward, his fist was a few mere centimeters from the other man’s face. A silver slash cut vertically almost splitting his nose, grazing his collarbones and consequently cutting his bowtie in two. Five bowties already gone in two months, at least this one was easier to repair rather than impromptu confetti that Izaya-kun insisted on making to celebrate their anniversary~. 

Izaya did his speciality: ran like hell. The combination of excitement and just a little more sugar got his blood pumping more than “normal.” He knew that his could make him more impulsive, more vulnerable. However vulnerability had advantages if used correctly, a change in location that had less humans watching them and any authority if worst comes to worst. Also a double edged sword, since if the monster does finally loses his mind, high chance of death...He had plans in motions, Valhalla needs a king! 

Whether it exists or not. Rounding the end of the street, propelling himself across traffic much to drivers chagain of the mid afternoon rush, stepping on cars like stones until he saw view of his destination. 

His clients were treated or tolerated with a certain degree of speciality; tailoring to their best interests, like a good host inviting, their meetings in luxury cafes, restaurants and dead end alleys. 

Particularly in his profession, a few of these clients were dangerous. Some were dangerous to him, looking to hold him hostage or attempt to murder him for their own purposes. He described himself of an observer of humans for a reason and these people were on varying from levels of pathetic to mildly dangerous as they would slip up so easily, from using their real names and addresses to compromising their purpose in the first greeting. 

This alleyway was a “contingency” location specifically for the one and only Shizu-chan. Since at first viewing it looked like a dead end, that tricks him into thinking it would be easy for him to finally snuff out his life, but the brick wall was an accidental one: Built in the middle of a street, giving this illusion of no escape. Perfect for providing run time, if need be. 

Shadows started to get darker, like planned; the monster had him cornered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @moyzi is a saint and this is all thanks to them, please take a look at their work if you are interested in Shizaya and Voltron!
> 
> This is going to be the beginning of me trying to dabble in smut, which I'm hoping will be in the next few chapters but for now, I hope this is a good introductory chapter into that. I want to at least get more practise into the characterisation of Shizuo and Izaya as well as writing smut, for a few reasons but mainly for other and future projects *ahem* Masterpiece especially for that. Although it seemed like I have abanoned it, I still want to continue it!!
> 
> Any criticism and all comments are very welcome☆☆


	2. Chapter 2

Sweat was already forming in drips on Shizuo's neck and forehead, the sun beating down on his silken vest. He would never understand how Izaya was able to wear that monochrome get up all season with only small variations. Perhaps this was another reason for Izaya’s putrid smell, his lack of deodorant, coupled with his rigid fashion sense.

The corners of his mouth couldn’t help smiling at the fact this a subject of hygiene, which was something Izaya prided himself on, even using it against Shizuo in their banter—despite being the closest thing to a skunk. Speak of hypocrisy. 

He couldn’t be bothered picking up the nearest sign or vending machine, as it would only slow him down, and speed was essential to squashing the bug. The sun’s glare made it harder than usual to chase him down, needing to use his right hand to shield the sun from his eyes to avoid ramming into the nearest trash can. Still, this differed from Izaya’s usual running behaviour, mainly the lack of knives hurled in Shizuo’s direction—not that he was complaining. It was one of the only things left untouched. Occasionally he would swiftly twist his head around, his russet eyes analysing him like he was on a dissection table. A common trait he shared with another weirdo. 

Beige fur rushed past, the corner of his eyes heading deeper into the streets. These were the times that Shizuo thought would it be the lesser evil (or the necessary evil) to follow him, but then he remembered that Izaya is the embodiment of evil. Even in the summer the shadows would still linger in these areas, just like Izaya to be found there, as scum lurks together. Yet with Izaya it would always be the same result, regret and destruction. But Shizuo still followed him down the streets, into the alley. 

Flea was just casually leaning against the brick wall like he was meeting an old friend, baring a smile full of teeth. His left hand was hidden deep into his jacket sleeve, clutched around a knife probably, and Shizuo presumed his right was reaching into an unlimited supply of knives. The scent was still fresh in the stagnant air, the memory of something more innocent was still there but it didn’t come to mind. Maybe a closer sniff would do the trick. Is it an opposite day?

“Shizu-chan! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” 

He almost rolled his eyes at his outburst; so it’s okay for Izaya to invade a person’s personal space but when he does it, a knife impales him? He was using his tallness to block the Flea against the wall, so he wouldn’t run away again. It wasn’t like he wanted to be sniffin’ at him all day everyday, he just needed to find out what that scent was. Previously he thought that this signature coat the Flea parades was made of an expensive material. Cashmere? No, genuine leather? Instead polyester, it had to be faux fur that brushed past his fingers, much different from the coats Kasuka would sometimes visit him in, less rich in texture. 

Fresh blood was slowly soaking into what was a stainless white shirt, yet to Shizuo, all it felt like was being poked over and over again. The Flea was squawking more useless threats that kept falling deaf on his ears. Izaya’s feathery hair was tickling his chin, the scent came from his mouth. Definitely like the Flea to eat horrible things but he couldn't stop wanting to know more of the scent. Long fingers found themselves to the Fleas small mouth, deftly avoiding the snapping of the other man’s teeth or the last attempts of him clawing at various parts of his body for a distraction, trapping his fingers in his leather belt every so often. Cupping his chin upwards took away his attention from his waist.

Searing pain is what drew away Shizuo’s attention from the other man’s compelling mouth, his dress trousers fell off him like liquid. Something, someone cut the seams. Twisting something in his wounds over and over again, forcing him to his knees, gritting his teeth. Anything to try and ignore the invading sensation of the Flea’s cold fingers twisting inside his hip wound for what seemed like hours, the scent of his own blood in the air twisted his face in disgust. 

“My, my Shizu-Chan you are on your knees already? We haven’t even started…”

Bony fingers reached up from his wounds, Izaya’s hand was in one of the lighter parts of the alley to see how much he made the monster bleed. It painted most of his fingers down to his knuckles. His tongue flicked out almost like he was scenting the air. 

“Does monster blood taste like poison? Or maybe the heat of today has gotten to me, it certainly has to you~ Maybe we should share it?”

The blood covered hand was a few centimeters from Shizuo’s scrunched up face, blood infused with the mysterious scent into a irresistible but foul concoction. Cold sweat threw him into shock unable to avoid that hand coming, closer to his dry lips with every second. Iron flooded his senses, bitterness throwing him off and making his tongue unconsciously curl up around the fingers, swallowing more of his own blood. Fingers kept forcing his lips to open wider, the tips of the fingers reaching the back of his throat, making him gag. Izaya was savouring his submission, making him want to avoid that freak’s gaze more than his fingers currently probing his mouth. 

“Ah, I knew your mouth would be good other than sucking sweets. But I want to try this!”

Clicking of a belt buckle opening, made his tongue stop trying to fight against the fingers rifling through his mouth. He was sure that he was blanching at that point, all this strength but unable to use it. This behaviour wasn’t something he was used to, especially from the Flea; even with how shitty he is, he never went that far. Maybe Izaya was right saying he had the comprehension of a protozoa. Unzipping of the informant's trousers made him shake with dread. He could just bite it off completely, right? 

The tip was pressing against his mouth, its pressure nuzzling dry lips; salt, staining them. It was difficult to differentiate, whether this taste came from licking his lips a few seconds ago or if it was slowly leaking into his sealed defenses. Was it the scent from earlier messing with his head and putting him into this ... uncomfortable situation or was this Izaya’s plan the whole time? Fingers were running through his wavy hair, stroking it in a tender fashion, uncharastically unnerving. Soft tsking, over and over again under, made him feel like an animal being tended to, for hurting itself. There was a piercing sensation at the base of his neck, cutting into his flesh shallowly, as if trying to send the message of control, despite nudging his lips for an opening to defile his mouth in the most obscene way possible. 

“Shizu-Chan you’re so tense and nervous, you just need to open up a little.” 

The knife cut his Adam’s apple deeply, briefly shocking him, breaking down his defenses and allowing a passage for Izaya. He couldn’t breathe, his teeth were lightly grazing around the dick and he was inhaling in the strong essence of the other man. His nose was nestled in a mess of black pubic hair, tears started to prick the edges of his eyes, everything was rancid. Running his tongue over the length of the dick, it traced upwards to what suspected as small veins, he rubbed the underside which lead to a quiet gasp from his captor. 

A poisonous thought then just occurred to him, he has the Flea at his mercy, even though he was sucking the shit end of the stick. He wanted to make the Flea cry, his own fault for putting him in this situation. A rather dark part of his mind was questioning on how to pleasure someone by blowjob, not that he was experienced in this situation, even with his own “hands on” late night sessions. Envisioning warm intense suction, careful fondling of his balls or how his partner’s teeth would lightly graze around his cock and slowly getting into the shared rhythm of each other making them purr, in good vibrations. Occasionally looking up at him lovingly, before taking everything, hearing explicit slurping, having it known that he was the one to put them in such a state. 

Closing his eyes to imagine someone else or anyone else, he started to wind his tongue around the length much more, taking it slow by breathing carefully through his nostrils instead of panicking and deep throating—which would surely make him retch. From what he did watch, it was a common mistake and Izaya would be expecting it. Reaching towards the man’s balls, snapping opening his eyes from its lulled state. Treating like jewels, he handled them extreme delicacy especially with his hands. His tongue started to curl itself at the tip, circling it. Licking up the slit precariously, the knife around his throat vanished, replaced with hushed gasps and muffled moans.

“A-ah~ I knew, that you were good at sucking dick, Shizuu-Chan but you can always improve.” 

His response was to hum loudly to the statement in question, internally thinking, “Of course you are well versed in that practice.” Izaya could barely string a sentence together, breathlessly trying to make it comprehensive, despite taking breaks halfway through to control his low moans. That hand covering his face, did nothing to hide his flushed skin, sweat wetting his fringe while his other hand continuously tugging Shizuo’s locks, wanting more of his mouth. He was definitely heating up as well, just wanting to unbutton this shirt to cool down a bit or removing his waistcoat that just felt constricting. Focusing on his plan to pleasure the informant, he decided to intensify his sucking on the length in his mouth, slowly sliding up and down finally getting into a decent pace. He hated that he was getting used to the taste of semen, it was now barely palatable, still very bitter but tolerable, washing over his senses and engraving his memories.

Izaya’s slender legs were visibly tensing up, he was making broken sounds of “F-uck” and was stuttering the start of his name. Sweat dripped down the contours of his neck, making it glisten in the afternoon sun. He was leaning more into his mouth, almost rutting into it. His cock, getting harder, spurted at the back his throat and the overload of excess in Shizuo’s mouth; some dribbled out the corners of his mouth, spluttering on his silk waistcoat, staining it. He choked on Izaya’s sudden orgasm, leading to hacking up his lungs across the sidewalk. Loud laughing brought him back to the realisation of what he actually did: he _actually sucked Orihara Izaya’s dick_. And he was rock hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope, this was good enough for someone's first time writing something smutty especially since I have plans for the next chapter~. I had lots of friendly advice helping me write this chapter. I have no idea whether to cry or yell that this chapter as it may be the longest chapter in this fic. Lmao, while writing this Izaya took the wheel and we ended up at this, poor babu Shizuo scared of an unfriendly blowjob from the fun neighbour asshole. Orignally, I was going to make Shizuo terrible of dick sucking rather than average? Then have Izaya teach him but didn't translate well. 
> 
> All reviews and critiques are welcome ☆


End file.
